


Lovers Undercover

by bearsforfears



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sharing a Bed, i use too many metaphores, its abt that gay yearning, my boys...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearsforfears/pseuds/bearsforfears
Summary: Matteo and David have been friends since childhood, and Matteo has been in love with him for almost as long as that.





	Lovers Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Music accompaniments:  
> Hot Chip- So Glad To See You  
> joji- WORLD$TAR MONEY

The shift from acquaintances to friends had happened so quickly that Matteo swore he had blinked and missed it. David was a constant in his life, a twin heartbeat that never fell out of step or faltered. A lighthouse in an otherwise dark and tumultuous ocean. Over the years they had drifted in and out of proximity but never lost touch completely, sometimes things had been difficult for Matteo and he had found himself retreating back into a protective solitude, sometimes David felt the same. But all it took was a word, written, spoken, whispered, and they were back to how they had always been, how they would always be. David understood him like no one else did: implicitly, reading his silences as much as his outbursts. They counterbalanced each other like two moons in orbit around a star, trusting gravity to always keep them in alignment. They were childhood friends and nothing more. 

The rumour was of unknown origin, an unidentified object flung into their lives from outer space. David and Matteo are together. Dating, the word they used, a word Matteo couldn’t bring himself to think let alone say out loud. 

“Have you heard what people are saying about us?” David’s eyes were playful, yet held an unwavering intensity that forced Matteo to look away. Burned. 

“No,” he feigned, “what rumour?” 

“People think I’m your boyfriend...or rather you’re my boyfriend.” 

His heart beat in time with the word as it reverberated inside his head. Boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend. Matteo felt his stomach sink, not so much because of what David had said, but because of how impossible it sounded. A herculean concept that dwarfed him till he was barely there at all. 

“I wonder where they got that idea.” He laughed, but it was short and forced out through tight lungs. 

“Who knows,” David lay back on his bed. It was summer, which meant they were seldom apart, and David had been staying with Matteo for the last week and a half. Unbearable. Blissful. 

“But...” He continued, “I was thinking it’s too good of a rumour to waste. We should have some fun with it.” 

Matteo cocked an eyebrow; he didn’t trust himself enough to speak. 

“Yeah, like...uh…we could just play into it. Not confirming anything, just…see if people notice anything, you know?” 

Matteo did know, or rather he thought he did. David’s cheeks were a soft pink, but he attributed this to the heat of the day, and although David refused to meet his eyes as he said this, it was because he was leaning on Matteo’s pillow and the angle was awkward, nothing more. Matteo nodded, yes I will be with you, even if only like this, even if only for a joke. A moment. And with that the deal was done. 

The following months were the best and worst of Matteo’s life. When David took his hand at the gate, when he rested his arm on his shoulder, when he laughed freely with him, it was like flying. The atmosphere was thin, almost suffocating, but in these highs he found something precious, something tender. Matteo was higher than cloud nine and didn’t care that he couldn’t breathe. He was a bird without feet, flying even as his wings fatigued and his eyes burned. He was an asteroid in orbit around an impossibly brilliant star, David: his warmth, his light. But it was just a matter of time before they would both collide, destroying him in the process. 

He threw himself into their little charade, interlinking their little fingers as they waited for the bus with the rest of their friends, resting his head in David’s lap when they lay on the green every lazy Friday. He would inhale deeply, trying to catch the hints of David’s smell that were lost on the wind, feel the softness of his skin, the way his eyes sparkled when he laughed or his eyebrows bunched together when he was in thought. Maybe in another life, another time, David would love him in the way he so desperately wanted. Maybe there was a place far away where boys like them could be together and it would be enough. Maybe in eternity. 

And so Matteo existed in the spaces between, never quite comfortable in their performative intimacy, yet wanting it all the same. They danced a choreographed dance together, when David lead Matteo followed, when David advanced Matteo retreated, one step at a time, over and over again. And this was all there was. And this was all they were.

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo this is the first chap...thank u for reading! hopefully i'll update regularly lol  
> my tumblr is transdavenzi if u wanna come shout abt druck w mee <3


End file.
